Networks enable computers and other devices to communicate. For example, networks can carry data representing video, audio, e-mail, and so forth. Typically, data sent across a network is divided into smaller messages known as packets. By analogy, a packet is much like an envelope you drop in a mailbox. A packet typically includes “payload” and a “header”. The packet's “payload” is analogous to the letter inside the envelope. The packet's “header” is much like the information written on the envelope itself. The header can include information to help network devices handle the packet appropriately. For example, the header can include an address that identifies the packet's destination.
A given packet may “hop” across many different intermediate network devices (e.g., “routers”, “bridges” and “switches”) before reaching its destination. These intermediate devices often perform a variety of packet processing operations. For example, intermediate devices often perform address lookup and packet classification to determine how to forward a packet further toward its destination or to determine the quality of service to provide. Typically, an intermediate device features a number of different interfaces that connect to the intermediate device to other network devices.
Many network devices compile statistics on their operation. For example, devices can compile statistics indicating the number of packets or bytes received or transmitted. In addition to device-wide statistics, the statistics may be compiled at a finer level, such as the number of packets or bytes received over a particular interface or within a particular packet flow.